Pickup trucks may be used to transport various types of cargo. These trucks generally have a flat bed or floor near the rear of the vehicle, into which different types of cargo can be loaded. Users may wish to have a usable table and seating when they arrive at a destination. However, transporting a table and seating in the cargo bed may occupy valuable cargo space which could be used for other items. In addition, users at a location may have a sudden but unanticipated desire or need for a table and seating.